


Nice To Meet You

by Castiel_foREVer_67



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_foREVer_67/pseuds/Castiel_foREVer_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first story. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Back to New York City. God, I hated that place. It wasn't pleasant to hear the news from my older brother. Why did it have to be New York? Of course, my mum lives there. I had a few family over there but it was nothing like California. I loved Cali for so many reasons, I don't want to leave. I love it here.  
"Are you ready? Let's go Mindy! We have to catch that plain!" My brother yelled. I wasn't ready to leave, but I had no other choice. "Yeah Danny! I'm coming! Let me just get my baby!" I yelled back at my brother who was waiting impatiently in the driveway. My baby was my guitar. I loved him so much. I carried that thing everywhere. I used to travel a lot because my brother's business was a big company for something I don't really care about, but he moved a lot. We settle in California 3 years ago. He said this time he might stay in New York because we have family there, but I didn't want to. I grabbed my iPod and the charger, and said goodbye to this place I called my home. We made it to the Airport and my brother payed the taxi driver. We went through the system and sat down waiting for our flight to be called. I shed a tear, knowing that I was never coming back to this wonderful place. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, obviously watching me cry. "Yeah, fresh start I guess. I hope it goes well. " with that he gave me a small smile, a hug and a kiss in the forehead. I love my brother, I loved him as a father too. My father left me because well, he thought wrong of me, he told me I was a disgrace since I could remember anything but it had gotten worst. I felt my pocket vibrate, a text from Dean. Dean was my Bestfriend, I met him 3 years ago and he was the best thing that had ever happen to me." Not gonna say goodbye. It's see you soon! I love you gigglebutt!" I shed some tears as I read that text. I loved him too. As a brother ofcourse. I texted a smiley face, knowing I couldn't say anything else and put my music on. A few minutes later my brother taps me on the shoulder and said something about some meeting/party they had when we get to NY. I gave him a quick nod before I got lost in the beautiful angelic screams of Chris Motionless. An hour later my brother taps me one more time indicating me it was time to go. We got to the plain, I put all my stuff away and went to my seat. I fell asleep as we went up. Danny woke me up when we were landing so I could gather my belongings so we can head out. It was a beautiful day in NewYork. Rarely but it felt like it was back home. "Alright we're going now. My boss just texted me saying it was in a fair in Coney Island. So just enjoy yourself when you get there". My brother is such a pain sometimes. We head out the plane and got our bags. We called the taxi that took us to Coney Island, making conversation with my brother. When we finally got there my brother thanked the nice taxi driver and tipped him. We head out to where the rides were and he said he'll be back in 1 hour. I walked with my hoodie up. I didn't want to be here. I was deep in thought, when I bump into someone. I quickly apologized and looked up. Error. I looked into the most beautiful thing ever. A pair of hazel gems. I was lost in them. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks. "I'm so sorry! Hello! I'm Ryan." Ryan. What a perfect name.  
I couldn't help but smile and quickly said my name. "Mindy.. That's a beautiful name. Are you sure is not a flower?" He chuckled. I giggled a bit, I said "nice to meet you" and we shake hands. As soon as mine touched his, I felt chills running down my spine and my stomach turned liquid. "Are you from around here? You don't seem to be from here.." I told him I was from California and his eyes opened a little, "That's cool! I would love to go to California. I heard it's great overthere." I told him the situation with my brother and all. I noticed he's still shaking my hand but I didn't mind at all. "Want to walk? I can show you around if you want?" " Sure" I said before he let go of my hand. We walked around the park. The sun was setting, it was beautiful.  
"We can go to the beach if you want." I love it when the sun was setting, it was one of my favorite things to do with Dean. Dean! Oh crap. I forgot to text him that I'm safe. "Yes I would love that. Give me a minute." I said to him sitting down in the the sand. I picked up my phone and called Dean."BABY! I MISS YOU! It's so lonely in here without you." I felt tears weld up my eyes. " DEAN! I MISS YOU TOO! But I have to hang up because I'm not alone. But I'll call you later babe! I love you!" I said really fast "bye I love you too gigglebutts!" And with that I hung up. I missed him so much. "Who was that? Your boyfriend?" He said sounding a little weird when he said "boyfriend". "No no haha it's my bestfriend. His name is Dean." I said smiling. He nodded and smiled as well. He had perfect teeth, he had a smile that no one could resist. We sat there enjoying the sunset, until he started speaking again. "Soo, how old are you?" He asked looking at me, "I'm nineteen. How old are you?" I asked him not looking at him. "I'm twenty four. Well, it's getting late and we should probably head back.." He said getting up and extending his hand to me. I gladly took it and stood up. We walked back to the park and someone grabbed my wrist, I turned around to see a very pissed Danny. "I was looking all over for you! Where the hell were you? Who is this?" Well, my brother can be overprotective at times. "I'm sorry Dan, I was at the beach with Ryan here. I said looking at Ryan, "Hey I'm Ryan, I was showing Mindy around. Nice to meet you" he said as he shook my brother's hand who just nodded at the moment. I said my goodbyes to Ryan an he gave me a piece of paper and said to open it. We went on a car ride for 1 hour. We were staying in Yonkers. I texted Ryan letting him know that was my number. When we got home, I went straight to the shower and went to bed. My brother was great at picking houses. He picked out a house with three rooms and an attic. I was in the attic because it was bigger than all the rooms ,I loved it up there. He had the power to decorate through the Internet. I laughed at my silly thought. I heard Chris's Angelic Screams as my phone rang across the room. It was Ryan. I freaked out, I couldn't believe he was actually calling. "Hello?" I said trying to sound cool. "Hey it's Ryan, but you already knew that of course."he laughed.  
"Yeah, I have caller ID you know.. So what's up Ry?  
"I like that. Ry. It's cool. And well I called to see if you were free tomorrow.." Oh my god. Iiiiip!  
"Uh yeah. Why?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that we were going down to the city with a few friends and I thought maybe you want to come. We're going to hang at Central Park and play some Volleyball."  
"Oh that sounds really nice. Well that would be taking place in Manhattan so it's far. I need to tell my brother. At what time should I be there?"  
Where do you live? I'll pick you up."  
I live in Yonkers... Maybe I could meet you up at the train station.. At Gran Central?"  
"Yes, that'd be great! "  
"Cool" I yawned, I was so tired from the flight..  
"Are you tired?"  
"Yes"  
" Well goodnight. Have sweet dreams. "  
"Thank you! Same to you! Bye.."  
"Thanks! Bye little one."  
With that he hung up. He called me little one? Whaaat? Ugh I'm too tired to think right now. I went to my brothers room to say goodnight and all but he was out cold. I kissed him on the forehead and turned off the lights. I went to my room and went to my bed. "Little one huh?.." I went to bed thinking about that name. Shit. I forgot to text Dean. Oh well I'll text him tomorrow. He'll survive, I think. I laughed at my own joke and drifted off. Tomorrow's going yo be a big day.


	2. The Sister

I woke up by a text. It was from my brother, asking me if I was going somewhere   
today. I replied to his text saying that I wasn't sure. I finally fell back   
asleep when I hear Chris's screams, my ringtone for Ryan. I quickly grabbed the   
phone and pressed 'Answer'.  
"Morning! How are you?"  
Sleepy! "I'm fine, & you?"  
"I'm great! And I was calling to see if you were coming down?"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm going to get ready..ok?"  
"Yeah you do that! Call me when you get out of your house so I could go to the   
station. Gran Central right?"   
"Yes. See you then"  
"Bye"  
I hung the phone and got up. Feeling tired. I took a shower, I instantly felt   
better. Took some black skinny jeans and my red converse with my 'Slipknot'   
shirt. I went out the door and texted my brother.   
I was on my way to the train station. I decided to text Ryan, telling him that I   
was on my way. When I saw my massages, Dean had texted me since this morning. I   
decided to text him while on the train. He was very happy that I texted him. He   
was telling me about some bar that opened. The train stopped and I got out. I   
started walking I saw Ryan, I was instantly happy until I saw someone else. They   
were hugging, and smiling. I felt a hint of jealousy but I brushed it off. I   
decided to smile but I was still jealous.   
"Hey Mindy! How are you!?" He Said as   
I approached them. " I'm fine, how are you?" I said looking at the people who   
were with them. " I'm awesome! Well, this is my sister Jessy, and my brother Ben   
and his boyfriend Angelo. This is my cousin Ricky and my friend Chris,who's just   
checking something out over there." He said pointing at every single one of   
them. "Vicky should be here soon." I nodded waving my hand to them. When Chris   
came back, he looked at me and smiled. I knew him. He lived in Cali years back.   
"Hey Mindy! God, it's been too long! It's so nice to see you!" He said hugging   
me. Ryan was shocked, it was weird because he was his friend as well. "Nice outfit   
by the way." He said to me and winked. I blushed and said "thank you" in a low   
voice. "Hey guys! I'm here!" Said a girl. She had very long black   
hair and she was white as snow. She was walking with someone who looked like her   
but instead shorter hair and he was a boy. "Hey Vicky! Finally! You get to meet   
Mindy!!" He said really loud. She looked at me with a face before she awkwardly   
waved. Chris seemed to notice her staring at my outfit so he just put his Hand   
on my shoulder and turned me around. We walked away and I thanked him. We   
decided to walk, it was a long walk but we got to the park. Chris and I started   
talking, we talked about me coming here, him starting a band.. Just catching up.   
Ryan would look at us in a strange way but I brushed it off. Jessy was strange,   
she was very to herself and very judgmental. She would talk about people like   
Chris and I. Ryan would stop her but you know... There was no stoping. We   
finally found a spot and they automatically put the volleyball court on. Chris   
started playing with Angelo, Ben, Ricky and Sam. Ryan was talking to Jessy, he   
looked upset but, I didn't pay any attention to her. I informed Chris I was   
going to the lady's room but at that same moment Ryan came to us. He decided to   
go with me and refused to leave me alone. "Soo, you guys know each other for a   
long time, I assume."   
"Well, yeah. Pretty much."  
"So, you guys had a thing? I've seen the way he looks at you.."  
"What do you mean? And no, we were very young." Was he seriously asking me that?   
"Oh that's cool. Well sorry about my sister, she can be really uptight   
sometimes. She doesn't like my friends because they dress like you."  
"So why did you bring her here? I mean most of your friends 'including your   
brother & cousin' look like me. Her, Sam and that Vicky girl are the only ones   
who are dressing normal. I really don't need judgmental people right   
now." He backed away, "you're right. But give her a chance.. Please?"   
"Alright. I will."  
I used the lady's room and came out. He was waiting for me, we walked back and   
Jessy looked a little upset. "Where were you Ryan?! I've been looking all over   
for you. Why were you with her?"  
Yep, she was upset. I ignored her and walked where Chris was with Ben,Angelo and   
Ricky. "Hey, you guys took long."   
"Well, Chris, the restroom is not that close, you know? And we were talking and   
well, he takes his sweet time walking."  
"Ohh." He raised his eyebrow.   
"What?"  
"Oh nothing.. Just wondering what you guys were talking about,that's all."  
"He was apologizing for his sister."  
"Oh yeah, he does that a lot. She's such a bitch. I saw the way she looked at   
you. God, I wish I could beat her senseless sometimes."   
I laughed at that. I looked over at Ryan, he looks pissed. I caused this, she   
didn't like me, so I was making Ryan fight with his sister.   
"Hey Ry! Come here would you?" I called him over.   
"Hold on." He said something to his sister and she flipped him off. He came to   
me and forced a smile.  
"Hey Mindy! Having fun?"  
"No..that's the thing.. Um I'm going home."  
"What? No. Stay! We're gonna play now."  
"I can't. I have to leave. Sorry. But um, I'll call you..ok? Chris is leaving   
with me. We'll make plans some other time." I smiled at him. He looked upset,   
sad and disappointed. But I didn't want to fight, so I had to leave.   
"Alright. I know why but it's ok. I know you're having a hard time. I'll call   
you. Thank you for coming anyways!"  
He gave me a smile and a hug. Oh Jesus, he smelled so good.   
"See you then, can't wait." He whispered in my ear. That sent chills down my   
spine. He let go off me and smile. I melted. And felt really bad. I wanted to   
stay, but I really didn't want to be upset with his sister. He walked over to   
his sister and told her something. She smiled and waved. I couldn't, I just..   
Ugh.   
Chris came to me and he looked over where she was. She flipped him off and Chris   
told her to "FUCK OFF" and smiled. I loved his attitude. I said   
goodbye to Angelo, Ben & Ricky. They gave me their numbers and Ben hugged the   
life out of me. I also said bye to Sam and Vicky. She waved awkwardly and turned   
around. I looked over to Ryan and he was staring at me. I waved and winked. He   
turned a little red,smiled and turned away. I left with Chris to the station. He just   
talked about his songs, made jokes and stuff like that. I just laughed, not really in the mood to   
talk. We went to my house and watched a movie. I offered him something to eat, I   
had chicken wings, his favorite. We ate, watched another movie and some   
Supernatural episodes. I told Chris to leave before my brother came home, I said   
my goodbyes to him and went to my room. I grabbed my stuff to take a shower. I   
couldn't believe that Chris was actually in a band. And no, it's not Chris   
Motionless,even though he wants to be. I hear my phone and I knew it was Ryan.   
"Hey Ry. What's up?"  
"This is not Ryan."  
"And who the fuck is this?"  
"This is Jessy."   
Shit..  
(Ryan's POV)   
I hear my sister talk on the phone.. She's talking in my room? I step into my   
room and I see her talking on my phone.   
"This is Jessy."   
I grabbed the phone from her and saw she was talking to Mindy. DAMN IT!   
I'm killing her tonight.


	3. Surprise

(Ryan's POV)  
I hung up the phone, I didn't want her to hear what I had to say.   
"Jessy! What the hell are you doing?! Why were you calling her?"  
"Ryan, why can't I call her? She's my friend. Isn't she?"  
I could tell that she was being very sarcastic.   
"No, last time I checked, you wanted her to leave from the park. I'm sure you   
don't like her. So why are you calling her. Come on. Don't ruin this for me, you   
know I really like her."  
She was looking at me with a bitchface. I didn't like when she gets in the way   
of every girl I like.   
"Wake up Ryan. She's not good for you. Just like that Chris guy. Who knows if   
they're fucking right now! They're all dirty creatures! Did you see how he was   
looking at her? He spend all his time on her side, it's so obvious that he likes   
her. Why can't you wake up and realize what's in front of you!"  
I got a little confused. Why is she saying this? This needs to stop.   
"Jessy, she's not dirty, Nor is Chris. They're my friends. Why aren't you giving   
Ben any shit? His boyfriend is the same way."   
"Because Ben is gay. I nearly talk to him too. I don't like Angelo but of   
course, I'm not going to tell him that. But you should know better! Talking to a   
Devil worshiper. How dare you. You're a disgrace."   
I was angry, I couldn't take it anymore. I have to pretend to be something that   
I'm not. I'm tired of her interfering with everything.   
"You know what? You're a pain in my ass, and I'm not going to listen to you   
anymore. I'm tired of you being on my business all the time! I'm 24 for Christ   
sake. Get out of my room. Now."  
She got up and left me alone. God, I felt like I was going to explode. I put   
some music on. They don't know I listen to Slipknot, because I would be a devil   
worshiper too, but that's in their tiny minds. I totally forgot that she called   
Mindy, so I picked up my phone and and called her.  
(Mindy's POV)   
After I heard a little gasp, the line went dead. I was wondering why did she   
call me from his phone.   
I went to the shower and got in, after thirty minutes, I got out to dry myself.   
I look for pajamas and put them on. I started listening to music when I feel my   
phone vibrate. It was Ryan.   
"Hello?"  
"Hey Mindy, it's me, Ryan."  
"Oh, hey."  
"I'm so sorry for my sister.. She can get into people's business sometimes."  
"It's ok.. So what's up?" I just wanted to change the subject..  
"Here in my bed. And you?"  
"Listening to Music"  
"Cool, um I was going to ask, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow with me &   
Chris?"  
"Yeah sure!"  
"Alright, I'm going to call you in the morning ok?"  
"Yes, goodnight."  
"Night love."  
After that, the line went dead. Oh my god, he called me love. I can't believe   
it.. I went to my bed and fell asleep instantly thinking about him.  
It was nine in the morning, I woke up feeling amazing. I got up and went   
straight to the shower, I get undressed and hop in, and get to washing. After   
half an hour, I got out and dried myself. I look for clothing and other stuff   
that I needed for the day, I fixed my hair , when I finish doing my hair and got   
dressed with my black skinnies, Motionless In White tank top, my boots and my   
beanie. When I was almost finished, I hear my doorbell. I panic a bit because I   
don't know anyone other than my family.   
I looked out the window and saw Chris and Ryan standing outside my door. Oh god.   
I went downstairs and opened the door.   
"Hey Mindy, you look..very very nice." Ryan said with a wink. I blushed and he   
hugged me. I look at Chris and he smiles. I hugged him and closed my door. We   
started walking, "where are we going?" I ask as Chris leads our way to his car.   
"To my car, where are we taking you? It's a surprise. " Chris knew I love   
surprises.   
"Oh alright. So I'll need a blindfold? Haha" I laughed awkwardly and he in all   
seriousness nods his head. We got in his car, which by the freaking way is a   
Camaro. I sat in the front seat but Chris told me I needed to be laying down in   
the back seat blindfolded until we get there. I agreed and went to the back and   
Ryan put my blindfold on. As he was putting it, he got really close to me and   
whispered in my ear. "You're going to love it."  
And I got the chills. I laid there for what seems like forever, until the car   
stopped. When they unfolded I was in a strange place. I didn't know what it was,   
Ryan looked at my confused face and took my hand and went inside. He put the   
blindfold in me again and I felt someone grabbed my wrist. They put some kind of   
bracelet and I went in some tubes. Thy started leading the way and It smells   
like a pool or something. They stopped walking and take the blindfold off. I was   
in a water park! I love water parks, and I looked at my outfit and back at Ryan   
who was standing in front of me holding a bathing suit. I was a 4, how did they   
know? I'm not even sure, but I won't ask. I went to a stall and got changed and   
went to the locker are to meet up and put our clothing away. Ryan looked at me   
and git a little red. Chris told me i looked sexy and laughed. I looked at Ryan,   
he had tan skin and toned abs and a V line to die for. I blushed at the sight,   
and started running towards the pool. We spend most of the day at the park in   
the pools and the slides and took loads of pictures. It was 3pm and Chris got   
hungry. He told me to get changed and put my blindfold back on. I took a shower,   
I always carry soap and 2-in1 travel shampoo in my bag. I don't really know why   
but I do. And I dried myself with the towel that Chris gave me. I finished   
applying cream on my skin, put my blindfold back on and waited for them to guide   
me again. My hair was naturally straight so I didn't bother blow drying it.   
Chris touched my shoulder, indicating me they were there and Ryan grabbed my   
hand. We went to the car again and this time the ride was very short. I got out   
of the car, into some place that smelled like food. Chris took the blindfold of   
and it was my favorite restaurants in the whole world. Golden Coral. I hugged   
both of them and we got our cups and the waiter came to guide us to the table.   
We got out food and sat down to eat. Ryan got stake and tacos, I got stake,   
pork, wings, Mac&chesse and two tacos, Chris got wings & stake. We ate and then   
got cake and ice cream and cookies we took pictures of the food and us goofing   
around eating ice cream. By then, it was 5pm, Chris told me to put my blindfold   
on one more time. We went out and I got in the car again. We spend like an hour   
in the car and we got out. He took my blindfold off and I couldn't believe my   
eyes. I was in a Motionless In White concert. I was crying out of happiness at   
this point. I hugged them and Ryan handed me a pass, it was a VIP pass to meet   
them. I've never been this happy in my life, Chris started taking pictures from   
there. We stood in the line and got in, we got to the front row and waited for   
Motionless In White to come out. While I waited I started talking to Ryan.   
"Hey Ryan, do you like Motionless In White?"  
"Yes! They're my favorite." When I heard that my heart skipped two beats. And I   
gave birth to a trillion of butterflies. I never thought he would be into this   
kind of music. I looked at his short and it said "Slipknot" in red. I got happy   
when I saw that.   
"I take you like "Slipknot" too? They're awesome."   
"Yeah I love them. But my family doesn't approve of this. That's why I don't   
dress like you or listen to music when I'm at home. Ben doesn't give two fucks   
about anything, he's gay and he loves this type of music too. That's why I   
admire my brother so much. But I have to behave, since I'm the older one, I   
should be an example for them. But that's bullshit anyways. ."  
"Yeah, my brother doesn't care too much, he just works and hangs out with the   
family or his new girlfriend."   
When he was going to say something, Josh Balz came out. I was screaming my lungs   
out. Then Ryan, ghost, Angelo, Ricky & Chris Motionless. I couldn't stop   
screaming. I sand along to the songs, the song list was   
-London in Terror  
-Creatures  
-Devil's Night   
-Synthetic Love  
-The Devine Infection  
-Hate Fuck  
-City Lights   
-Abigail  
-America   
-.Com Pt. II   
-Immaculate Misconception  
-Puppets   
-Undead Ahead   
-Fatal   
-ScissorHands  
I screamed to every one of them. After Motionless In White said their goodbyes,   
the security guard called us to the room where we were going to meet them. Chris   
Motionless came in and hugged me, I almost died. He shakes had with the rest of   
the guys. We talked and Chris M gave me his number because he thought we were   
cool. I was super happy, I couldn't believe it . When I when to grab my phone   
from my pocket, I don't find it. I cursed at myself for leaving it at home. We   
got to the car after we said out goodbyes to Motionless In White and got to the   
car. I asked Ryan whet time it was and he told me it was 1am. I freaked out. I   
was away from my house and I didn't tell my brother I was gone. I told Chris to   
drive fast so we can at least go into the house without my brother noticing I   
was gone. Today was Friday so he probably came home around four or five. We got   
there at 3:30am. I was tired but happy that my brother wasn't home yet. Chris   
said goodbye to me after almost hugging the life out of me, And Ryan went with   
me to drop me off at my door. When we got to my door, he grabbed my hand and   
kissed it.  
"I hope you had a good time."  
"It was wonderful Ryan."  
"Good. Well, I guess this is goodbye.."  
"Yupp.."  
When I thought he was gonna turn around, he grabbed my cheek an kissed me. I   
returned the kiss and he lets go. We looked into each others eyes an he smiled.   
He puts a gentle kiss on my lips one more time and leaves. I got inside and   
melted. I was extra happy. This was the most wonderful day of my life, maybe   
coming to New York wasn't so bad after all. I remembered that I left my phone   
upstairs and I ran to my room. When I go in, my phone is ringing.   
I don't know the number but I answered anyways.   
"Hello?"  
"Is this Mindy Hale?"  
"Yes, this is she.."  
"We're calling to notify you that your brother is in the hospital. He  
got into a car accident."  
Tears ran down my face, I asked the man where was he and took a taxi   
over there.   
I went up to the room and saw my brother. He looked horrible.. Well, I guess is   
not all bad, he's alive. A little hurt but alive. And that's all I need.   
(Ryan POV)   
After I kissed her I went to the car, with a huge grin on my face.   
"What The Fuck you smiling so big for??? "  
"I kissed her and she kissed back."  
This was going to be a great year, well, I hope so.


	4. You're Ver Beautiful

(Chris POV)  
When Ryan told me that he kissed her, I just wanted to beat him up. I like Mindy a lot, but she kissed back. That broke my heart. I mean, I was happy for him because he's my bestfriend but there was a part if me that was jealous and selfish, but I didn't show that. I just smiled instead.  
"That's great man. Lets go, I'm tired."  
"Yeah dude, lets go."  
He and I left to his house. His sister was waiting for him in the front door. we couldn't escape, my car is known by everyone there. So I had to stop in the front. I could tell she was pissed, but I decided not to get involved. I left to my house thinking about what just happened.   
(Ryan POV)   
When Chris dropped me off, I saw Jessy on the porch. I was so late but I didn't care, I had the best night of my life, and she wasn't going to ruin it for me.   
I approached the porch with a smile on my face, and I couldn't believe what happened next. She slapped me.  
"What The Fuck Jessy!?"  
"Why are you so late huh? What is that? I'm so telling mom about your shirt ! You're a Devil worshiper too! I can't believe it Ryan. I thought you were a good, loving and caring person. Not a dirtbag . And why were you smiling so hard? Oh I think I know, because you kissed him! You're a faggot too! "  
"I'm not gay ! You stupid whore! "  
Ben came out of his room, looking a bit sleepy but on guard.   
"What The Fuck is going on here. You two woke me up with all this screaming. Who's gay?"  
Jessy pointed at me,   
"He kissed Chris. "  
Ben looked at me with a confused face, he couldn't believe what he heard.   
"Ben, it's a lie. I didn't kiss Chris."  
"How can I be so sure Ryan?"  
"Because I'm your brother, you know who I am and what I like."  
"Ok.."   
Jessy just stands there, not saying a word. I looked at her and walked, that's when she spoke again.   
"Ryan, you were not alone with Chris today. You were with the whore too, am I correct?"  
I tensed, I didn't want to tell her I was with Mindy, and I'm so not going to tell her that I kissed her.   
"It was Chris and I alone."  
"Yeah right ."  
"Why are you asking so many questions? What's it to you? Last time I checked, I was your older brother, not your child. I can do what ever the fuck I want and you're not going to stop me. Clear?"  
She just flipped me off and said three words that I never thought would come out of her mouth. "I hate you."  
I loved my sister, that broke my heart. But I wasn't going to let any of this ruin my wonderful night. I kept walking and Ben grabbed me by my hand. Threw me in my bed and closed the door.   
"Tell me everything. You may be lying to the whore but you don't lie to me."  
"Tell you what?" I said with a smirk.   
"You were with Mindy, Weren't you. I know that face.. Tell meee!"  
"Alright alright. God. Well, we picked her up, the whole day was a surprise for her. We blindfolded her and went to a water park, golden coral & a..."  
"A what!? What?"  
"A Motionless In White CONCERT!"  
"Oh my god! And you went without me! You fucking slut!" Thank fuck my room is sound proof when is closed.  
"I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry but next time, I will..."  
"I know there's something else. I can't see it in your face."  
"I kissed her. And she kissed back"  
"Oh my god! I knew it!!!! Yay! I'm so happy for you Ryan. "  
"Thanks Ben. Well I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning. Night!"  
"Night Ryn"  
With that he hugged me and left to his room. I was sticky from the concert so I took a shower. I put my pajamas on and went to bed, I decided to text her goodnight and went to sleep.

(Mindy POV)   
It's 1pm and I'm in the hospital, bored and worried about my brother. I decide to call Dean.   
"Baby !!! How are you! We haven't talked in a long time.. I miss you!"  
"Hey Dean, I miss you too babe."  
"What's wrong? Don't lie to me Mindy. I know there's something wrong."  
"It's Danny. He's in the hospital, he lost to much blood in the accident."  
"Oh my god! What happened to Danny. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright. I'll talk to you later."  
I got a text from Ryan a few hours ago but I didn't read it, I forgot.  
"I really enjoyed being with you today, I hope we can do it again soon. Goodnight love. "  
I swear, that kid is going to be the death of me. I got up and went to the cafeteria, there's a lot of things to chose from, so I have no idea what to pick.   
"Hey, you look like you need help."  
"Yes, I need help haha. I'm tired and I have no idea what to pick."  
She grabbed my hand and lead me to the Italian area. My favorite.   
" This is my favorite, I think you're going to like the Chicken Alfredo. It's the best one."  
I took some of it in my plate and some garlic bread. We went to the fruits and I got an orange and water. We sat down and talked, we shared things in common. Her brother was also here in the hospital, she loved Motionless In White and Avenged Sevenfold, she liked water parks, Hot Topic.. You get the idea.   
"So, what's your name?"  
"Mindy Hale and yours?"  
"Barbie Sheppard"  
"Cool"  
She smiled at me, we went to the waiting room together, they called me to see my brother. Turns out that the guy next to my brother is her brother.   
"Hey Billie, this is Mindy, and her brother Danny."  
"Hey Mindy, nice to meet you and your brother."  
"Nice to meet you too"  
We all talked and stuff until the doctor came in and told us he got way better but he still had to stay for a couple of hours more until his blood levels normalize. Soon, his girlfriend Jane came over and told me to go home. I was so worried. I called Chris and told him I was in the hospital, he got worried but I assured him that I was alright. I asked him if he could pick me up. He said yes right away.  
I gathered my things and said bye to Barbie, she gave me her number and said goodbye to me. After a few minutes I see a black Camaro approaching the entrance. I got in and kissed Chris's cheek. He looked kind of different but I just couldn't tell what it was.   
"So, how's your brother?"  
"He's ok. Have you talked to Ryan?"  
When I looked at him he kind of looked upset but I didn't bother to ask.   
"No."  
"Oh ok.."  
I just sit there quietly. I wonder what happened.  
(Ryan POV)   
"Move Jessy, give me my phone!"  
"No! You want to be a dirtbag, so I'm going to treat you like one! Mom!! Come here!"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh yeah."  
My mom came in the room, I wasn't afraid of her but I just respected my mom way too much.   
"Jessy, you had something to show me?"  
"Yes mom, Ryan here.. He got drunk last night with Chris and they had sex. They also went to a concert! two gay devil worshipers."  
I'm so fucked.  
My mom looked at me and slapped me. I was furious. I wanted to kill Jessy.   
"How could you Ryan? I give you everything. Why can you just obey me. I can't really do nothing about Ben. I don't even want him but you were my favorite. What happened to you. I need you to move away from us in the next five minutes. I don't want to hear from you anymore."  
"Mom but-"  
"No Ryan. Leave."  
My eyes watered. I was beyond pissed. I didn't want to leave Ben here. I turned around and walked towards my room. I grabbed the things I needed. And put them in a bag. I finished grabbing my belongings I turned around and Ben almost hugged the life out of me. He was crying, telling me not to leave. I just patted his back and told him everything was going to be fine. I walked towards the door and look back one last time. I see Ben screaming at Jessy and her crying, my mother glaring at me and telling me to leave. I shed one tear and left.   
(Mindy POV)  
Chris and I went to the house, we went inside and started watching a movie. We ordered pizza and just stayed there for a bit. My brother called me and said he was staying at Jane's for a few days. I didn't make that much of a difference because I didn't see him often. Chris got a call from Ryan and he didn't want to pick up. It was weird but I didn't ask. He went to the bathroom and Ryan texted him. I read the text. "Hey Chris, my mum just threw me out of the house. Can I stay with you a few days?" . Oh my god. His mom is a bitch and Chris lived in a one bedroom apartment. I had four bedrooms. He could stay over while my brother is gone. Chris soon came in the room.   
" hey, can you check who that was?"  
"Sure"  
I checked the message and acted like I didn't see it before.  
"It was Ryan. He got kicked out of his house and asked if he could stay with you."  
"Oh.. Umm-"  
"He could stay here. I mean I have four extra bedrooms. So it's no big deal."  
"Ok, cool. Tell him that you saw the message and told me to tell him that he could stay over at your house."  
I wrote what he said and shortly after I got a reply.  
" oh my God. Her house? No. That's too much to ask of her. I would love to though."  
I replied.   
"Yes, well I'll pick you up. And she said not to worry, she would love it too."  
I gave the phone back to him and he wasn't moving.   
"Chris, you have to go pick him up."  
"What? He doesn't have money for a taxi?"  
"Can I drive? I have a licensee and you know how I drive.."  
"Alright, but if you wreck her, you and your little boyfriend are going to pay me by handing me your asses. Meaning paying for a new one. And paying for your own graves."  
"Alright! Thanks! I love you bro! "  
I kissed his cheek and left.  
I got in the huge Camaro seat and adjusted some things. I gdrove to the place he said he was going to be at. I see him and a few bags. I pull over to where he was and pull the window down.   
"Hey Chris -Mindy?!"  
"Hey. Get in! Chris is in the house waiting for us."   
He gave me a hug and a slow kiss on my cheek. I blushed and drove back to my house.  
"Your house looks extremely big at night."  
I smile and nod. We go in the house and I see Chris passed out in the couch, a bowl of chicken wings on his lap and one half eaten on his hand with Nightmare Before Christmas playing on my tv. I laughed at the sight.   
It was adorable.   
I take the wings out of his hands and cleaned up his hands and his mouth. I turned off the tv and look for a blanket to put it on him so won't get cold at night. I took his boots off and when I was convinced that he was comfortable, I went to Ryan who was just standing in the door way, waiting for me to show him his room.   
"Come this way."  
He obeyed and I led him to the room next to mine.   
"Put your things away, and go freshen up. Do you want to go straight to sleep? Or.."  
"If you stay up, I'll stay up with you. "  
"Alright, after you do your thing, go to my room and we'll watch a movie and eat something."  
"Sounds great. See you in a bit."  
After he said that, he winked at me an left. I almost melted. I went to my room and strip. I took a shower quickly and got dressed. Put the movie on and went downstairs to get popcorn. When I go up with the white cheddar bowl of popcorn, I see him on my bed, looking at the tv. He was shirtless. He was tanned but a light tan. He was just gorgeous. I compose myself, I didn't want him to see that I was drooling over him. While I was getting myself together, someone called his phone.   
"Ben!"  
"RYNN! I miss you so much! I can't without you here. I'm banned from seeing Angelo.. Mother told me that If I see him, I was going to end up like you. Even though she still thinks you're gay. "  
What? She threw him out because he thought he was gay? That has to suck. But he was alright here. So I gain confidence and go in.   
"Oh hey! Ben look who's here. "  
She turned the camera around so Ben sees me.   
"Oh my god! MINDY! How are you girl? Wait. You're staying at her house?? You cunt! I can see that you guys are getting busy, so I'll just call later. Love you guys! "  
"Alright we love you too"  
He hangs the call, and I laugh. I laughed because when he said "busy" he actually wiggled his eyebrows. We started to watch the movie, and eat popcorn. At some point, he was looking at me. I was nervous, but I tried not to show it.   
"You're beautiful, do you know that?"  
I insanely blush, but since its kind of dark in the room, he doesn't catch me.   
"Thanks."  
He caressed my face and turned my face toward his.   
"Very beautiful"  
That coming out as a whisper. He got close to my face, closing the gap between us. I felt heaven, happy, safe. Our make out session didn't last, since I didn't want to go far, plus we have Chris sleeping downstairs. He puts his arms around me and I feel his body warm me up.   
I woke up in the morning but there's no one besides me in my room. I go downstairs, assuming he's in his room, but he was in the kitchen making breakfast. There's no sign of Chris anywhere so I assumed that he left early.   
"Morning beautiful, how do you like your eggs?"  
"Fully cooked. Haha "  
He was making me breakfast. Oh my god.   
He finished making the breakfast as I watched him from the table across from him. We ate and it was delish.   
I finish up and I went to the sink to wash my plate, I feel to pair of hands around my waist, he spins me around so I'm facing him.   
"We're alone..in the kitchen..I'm going to eat you. "  
"With what?"  
"In a perfectly good dessert."  
He kissed me and I start to kiss back, he's kissing my neck when I hear the door open.   
"Mindy!?"  
"Danny!"  
I'm so fucked.


	5. Trouble

(Mindy's POV)   
"Oh my god! Danny, why are you home so early?"  
I was scared. My brother was extremely over protective over me.  
"Well, I came to get some clothes with Jane..what Is he doing here?"  
Ryan was kind of scared..he just looked down, not daring to look at my brother's angry eyes.  
"Well Danny, you remember Ryan? Um.. He's my friend and he got kicked out of his house and well I was alone in the house.."  
"Ok.. But why was he on top of you?"  
Oh shit.  
"Umm he does acting in collage. He was trying to do a scene..."  
"Oh ok.. Well, he can stay until he finds a place. I'll be back in 3 days. Don't do anything reckless. Love you."  
With that, he just kissed my forehead and left. I sigh in relief, I thought he wasn't going to believe the acting thing. I look at Ryan, who was smirking at me.   
"Acting? I don't act..."  
He winked and licked his lips. Crap, he's got me so deep in his eyes, I got lost in them and when he was going to kiss me on more time, Chris came through the door with two boxes of tacos.   
"Hey guys-oh crap, did I interrupt?"  
Ryan looked at him in confusion, he knew Chris very well, just like I did and we could tell something was up.  
(Chris POV)  
I fell asleep yesterday in Mindy's couch. I woke up and went up stairs. I almost bust the door open, when I hear a kissing sound. It was Ryan and Mindy kissing. I was really pissed. I went down stairs, folded everything and went out the door, put the spare key back in the rock and pushed my car to the next block. I got in my car and cried out of anger. I went to the beach to think. The sun was coming up, it was beautiful. That's when I saw a girl, she had short black hair and pale skin. She was beautiful.   
"Hey, are you alright?"  
I looked at her in confusion until I realized I was tearing up before so my face was red and I had bloodshot eyes.   
"Yes, it's just something that happened earlier.. Thanks for asking."  
"No problem.." She smiled at me and sat besides me.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Chris Padaleki"  
"Barbi Sheppard, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you"  
She made me forget my name. And she made me forget Mindy. Lets see if this works. I hope so, this is extremely strange, what I feel in my stomach, I've never felt that before.. What is this?..  
(Ben POV) -starts off when Ryan hung up the call.-  
I was happy when I saw Mindy and Ryan together. I hear a gasp and I automatically looked at the door. It was Jessy.  
"That filthy asshole is having sex with that whore too!?"  
"Don't call her that! She's a great person! Don't be a jealous bitch Jessy! We all know you have something special for Ryan, you just won't admit it. Like hop off their backs already. God!."  
"Screw you and your faggot self. I want this bitch dead, if she not here, he'll come straight to me!"  
"Don't you touch her! You're going to pay Jessy! "  
She knocked me out with the hockey stick I had. Damn you Jessy.  
(Mindy's POV.)  
Chris drops off the tacos and said he had something to do, I was utterly confused but I didn't ask.   
"Soo.. Want to go get ice cream?"  
Seriously, Ice cream? Meh, might be a good walk.  
"Sure! Let me change.."  
Right when I was going up the stairs he grabs me.   
"You're not going anywhere without giving me my award for making you the best breakfast you ever had."  
"Is that so?"  
He carried me down to the sofa and pinned me down. He smirked, and I looked into his eyes, his beautiful gems. He kissed me making me go to heaven, I slightly bit his lip and earned a moan from him, music to my ears. He went to my ear, started to nibble at my piercing, and then whispered something I was shocked to hear.   
"You want to play dirty, I'm game."  
He slightly bit my ear and I gasp, he smirks. I kiss his neck, and licked part of it. My knee brushing by his thigh, getting a small moan from him and his pajamas getting a little tighter in the area.  
" are you hot and bothered? Aw well, that's a shame. I'm gonna go get dressed now." I whispered into his ear very seductively. He looked at me with utter disappointment and flashes me a smirk.   
"One of these days you're going to pay for that."  
It was my turn to smirk.  
I took a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and saw he was waiting for me by the door.   
"Wow, you look stunning."  
"Thanks! Lets go."  
We went to the park and got ice cream. We walked around for a bit.   
"Hey, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."  
"Hurry back."  
I smiled. He was so adorable at times.   
(Ryan POV)  
She smiled and left. Alright, now the thoughts of the plan. What's the plan? Making her my girlfriend. I'm starting to fall for this girl hard and fast. She's got me going insane. I've kissed her once or twice.. Well more than that but we aren't together..yet. I get all nervous around her! God only knows. I slightly laugh at myself for being so romantic at times. She's taking too long..  
(Mindy POV)   
I was walking towards the restroom and someone grabbed me.   
"How'd you like screwing my brother huh? Did you like riding him!? You filthy whore!"  
Jessy. She found me. Ah fuck.   
"Jessy, why are you such a jealous whore? You can't have your brother, so no one else can? Psht.. You're dumber than you look. By the way, I didn't ride or screw your brother you limbdick, we aren't together."  
"I don't care. You two are screwing around, I know it. You better watch it, that's my brother. And he has to come home,With me."  
Before I could say anything, she punched me in the face. I couldn't see well so she grabbed something and started targeting my face. I pushed her and she fell.   
"I'm on to you slut! Next time it won't be your little face I'm gonna bash!"  
I looked at myself, I was pretty beaten. I tried to clean the blood, which by the way, failed miserably.   
I got out of the restroom and saw Ryan come this way, he was smiling until he got a closer look at my face. He ran to me and caressed my face.  
"What happened to your face?!"  
"Jessy happened."  
"What!? She did this to you!? I'm so killing her!"  
"It's ok.. I've got it.."  
"This is not right Mindy. I don't want you getting hurt! Ever! Specially by the bitch who got me kicked out of my house. I officially hate her. Want to go to the hospital?"  
"I know Ryan.. She's not worth it. And no.. I can deal with it."  
He doesn't speak after that. I made him loot at me. His eyes showing pure hate and rage. I kissed him softly and his eyes soften a bit. Oh Jessy. You're so going to pay for this.  
(Chris POV)   
"So, do you like chicken wings?"  
"Yes I do! My favorite!"  
Wow, this girl is amazing. God I can't..   
"Want to hang out with two of my bestfriends?"  
"Sure!"  
I told get to hop in my car and we drove back to Mindy's place. I knocked on the door and she answered. Her face. She was bruised. What The Fuck.  
"What The Fuck happened to your face!?"  
"Jessy happened. Lets drop it there. Oh hey Barbie! How nice to see you! Wait. You're hanging with Chris!? I didn't know you guys knew each other!"  
"I'm not dropping it. But we'll talk later. And yeah, I know Barbie.."  
"Hey Mindy! It's so nice to see you! Wow nice house girl! We know each other,yes haha."  
This was perfect.   
"Come in, you two! RYAN!"  
"What-oh hai.."  
He was shirtless with his skinny jeans hanging low, showing his V line and the very top of his underwear.. I felt very uncomfortable.   
"Hey bro, what's going on?"   
"Uhh let me put a shirt on."  
"No, we were leaving anyways. I've got a surprise for Barbie here."  
"Oh but you guys just came in..." Mindy was disappointed because She wanted to hang out with Barbie. Well, I guess that there's time for everything   
"See you guys! Phone meee!"  
"We will"  
(Mindy's POV)  
And they left. I saw the car leave and closed the door. A pair of hands going around my waist.  
"Are they gone?"  
"Yes"  
"Good."  
He turned me around so I was facing him. He kissed me softly.   
"I want to ask you something..."  
I could tell he was getting nervous.  
"Shoot"  
"You're beautiful. You're a caring, fun,beautiful person. I want you to be in my life. Would you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"  
Oh shit. This is only going to make things worst. But I liked him so much..  
"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend."  
He smiled and kissed me. We moved to the couch and cuddled together and watched some movies.  
(Ben POV)   
I woke up in my room. My head kills.  
God, what happened here. All my stuff is trashed, and the picture of Angelo & I was broken. Jessy. A tear rolling down my face. I haven't seen him in two weeks and now I was banned from seeing him. i received hundreds of massages from him. He's worried about me. But I couldn't reply. I was so lonely..fuck it. I'm going to call him.  
"Baby! What happened? Are you alright?"  
"Hey baby! Yes Angelo, I'm alright. My head just hurts a lot because my sister bashed my head with my hockey stick. And Ryan got kicked out. So, I've been lonely.."  
"I called and texted you multiple times babe.."  
"I can't replay. I'm taking a huge risk of calling you.. I love you Angelo."  
By this point, I was crying. I saw my mom in the door, she looked pissed.   
"I will take your phone. You will not speak to any faggots. You're going to become a man from today, Benjamin."  
I cringed at the name. I hated her so much.   
"Fuck off! You can't control me!"  
"Oh yeah?"  
She came in my room and she was making me uncomfortable.   
"Is this a blade? Let me see your arm."  
She took my arm and saw the freshly made scars and the old ones.  
"You want scars!? You're going to have scars boy!"  
She sliced my arm, my bicep, my face, my chest. I was crying so hard, telling her to please stop. Jessy came to my room angry.   
"Jessy, baby girl come help me, he's trying to cut me!"  
"She's lying Jessy! Please help me!"  
Jessy punched my several times in my face, and she knocked my out once again. Fucking slut.  
(Chris POV)   
"Where are you taking me?"  
"it's a surprise."  
We got to the place. It was a festival. With rides, food, bands.. You name it.   
"Oh my god Chris! This is awesome!"  
"Yeah, it is. Come on let's do something. We laughed so much that day. Took so many pictures of us acting silly. We ate the most delish chicken wings ever and we drank loads of soda. It was night, and I've won around three Teddybears for her. We were on the whee, when I felt it. A rush of nervousness. I wanted to kiss her. I made her look at me.   
" what?"  
She said smiling. I closed the gap between us and she kissed back.   
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
"I'd love to!"  
Yes, this was the best day of my life.  
(Ryan POV)   
I was watching a movie with Mindy, and I got a text. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I asked Mindy if she could read it to me, her voice is music to my ears, just perfect.  
"It's Angelo! He and Ben are at the hospital! Oh my god!"  
Ben? In the hospital? Oh god.   
I automatically called Angelo. He was hoarse from all the screaming I guess. I told him to tell me where he was, he said Center class hospital. I told Mindy if she knew how to get there and she said yes. We shot out the door. My baby brother was in a hospital, very injured. We got to the hospital and I thanked the taxi driver, we went inside of the hospital to find a crying Angelo.   
"Ryan! He's hurt. I can't-"  
He was so bing at this point.   
"I found him in the floor all bloody. He had deep cuts and his face is severely bruised. I had to drag him. They beat him up."  
Ugh! Jessy. God, how can a human being do this. I see the doors open and a pissed Jessy walks in. I closed my eyes, here it goes. To my surprise I find her in the floor, and my girlfriend beating her up. I let it happen for a couple of minutes. I call the police and they came and arrested her. Thank god. But she didn't do this alone. And they're going to pay for this.


	6. He's Better

The hospital called my brother's name, and we stood up, the doctor said only immediate family could go in. Mindy had been dragged by cops also arrested. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to help her, but the cops just held me down while they took her. I was a mess, my brother in the hospital severely hurt and my girlfriend in a cell, in the police station. Angelo was still crying because he couldn't go in and I just wanted to burst.  
I couldn't believe my eyes, Ben was so hurt. He looked so helpless. I wanted to cry so bad. I went to him, he was sleeping. I dragged the chair and sat down next to him . I grabbed his hand, careful not to hurt him, and he opened his eyes slowly. He gently smiled and tighten his grip.   
"Hey, I missed you."  
My eyes got watery, I couldn't hold in the sob, I just let that one out and kissed his hand. Trying not to burst.  
"I missed you too Benny. I'm glad that you're alright."  
He smiled and I just fought back the tears. He was so strong.  
"Woah, I guess mom did a good job, or should I thank Jessy? I don't know which bitch I'm going to put in jail first."  
He laughed, a dark laugh. Ben was a charming, funny, awesome beautiful person but when he wanted revenge, he was the devil himself. I know he won't do much but I'll never really know.   
"Jessy's in jail. Well, in the police station.. And So is Mindy."  
He looked at me in shock.   
"What-why? Is she alright??!"  
I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand.  
"She's fine, she had a fight with Jessy because she did this to you and she wanted to hurt Angelo. She jumped her without even warning, she had so much rage."  
He calmed down a bit, and just smiled.   
" I would give anything to see that. It must've been awesome. But, I'm not happy that she's in jail now... Hey, when can I see Angelo?.. I mean, I love you but I want to see Angelo.. I hope you don't mind. And then you can see Mindy."  
He loved Angelo, so I'll give it to him. He deserved him and more.  
"Well, I'll just be out for a minute okay? I'll come back, hopefully with Mindy. I love you Ben."  
I kissed his forehead and he hugged me. I looked back and then he winked.   
"Go get your girl!"  
I laughed and and walked out. Angelo was crying and Chris was hugging him.   
"Hey Chris. What's up?"  
"Hey man! How are you? Oh God, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier... He hasn't said much, mostly sobbing."   
"Yeah, Angelo? You can go inside now.. Take care of him, you hear?"  
"Y-y-yes. Th-thank y-you. "  
He almost ran. They're so adorable.  
I told Chris that Mindy was in jail and he nearly lost all his shit. I told him to take me to the police station. We got out of the hospital and into the Camaro. He drove to to the police station, and got out.   
"Hello officer, I'm looking for Mindy Hale?"   
"Right this way."  
He lead the way and I saw her, she had a black eye. But I saw Jessy and she was a bloody mess. Busted lip and broken nose, black eye and fracture rib. Good for her.   
"Ryan! Oh God, how is he? Is Ben ok?"   
"Yes, he's alright. How are you?"  
She just smiled and held my hand. The officer grabbed the keys   
To her cell. Mindy looked confused but just went along with it. I looked back and saw the Chris was shaking the officer's hand. He came in with a grin, he walked past Mindy, winked and turned to Jessy.   
"Well, well, well.. The animal is finally in the cage. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. And after they find out what you did, you're gonna rot in here. Oh look at you. You're disgusting."  
Jessy was crying but then her pride got in the way and flipped him off.  
"Not for long asshole. When I get out, I'm gonna get you first."  
I got a little scared because knowing her, she would actually do it. Chris looked at her, laughed in her face and flipped her off.   
"The only thing you're gonna be getting is a good dick. In jail, you're gonna get so much of it, that you're gonna wish you didn't do that to Ben. Fucking cunt. You don't scare me, you think you're tough but you're just a kitten. You and your filthy mother are gonna get it, some time in this life. Look at you, waiting for mommy to save you, guess what bitch, she's not coming."  
He stared at her and I got chills. He was so serious..so he turned around towards us and smiled. He hugged Mindy and told her something in her ear, I got a bit jealous but I didn't let in get in my way.   
(Mindy POV)  
Chris smiled at me,   
"I'm never going to let anything hurt you bestie. I love you."  
Chris said to me in my ear, I saw Ryan get a bit jealous, but I guess he shook it off. I smiled at Chris and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Ryan and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and I loved it. We stopped kissing and Chris was looking at us with a face that said 'I'm going to die out of so much adorableness.' So I just laughed it off. We didn't notice Jessy at all until she spoke again.   
"You filthy assholes! Ryan, you chose her over me.. I see, well, I'm only going to bring you suffering from now on. You're going to forget I'm your sister, and your going to wish I was. I'll see you soon."  
It was my time to flip her off. She had no right. I absolutely hate her. I grabbed Ryan's hand and went out the door. We thanked the nice police man and go out of there.   
It was really late and we all needed a shower and some sleep. We went to my house and I wanted Chris to stay, who knows if that butch really meant all of that. But he refused, he was going to stay over at Barbie's. Ryan and I got out of the Camaro and waved Chris goodbye, I shout, telling him to call me if anything happens. He waved back and smiled, and with that I watched him turn the corner. We went inside, it was a mess, popcorn in the floor, the sheets in the sofa, the cable box turned on.. We were in a hurry so we forgot everything we were doing and left to the hospital. I cleaned and sent Ryan upstairs to the shower. He wanted to help me but I refused.   
I finished cleaning up, smiled to myself knowing that it's all in place. I hear the shower turn off, I go upstairs to find a half naked Ryan, with a towel on his lower half. I try not to bite my lip or show any signs of blushing.   
"Hey, sorry, let me put something on."  
He grabbed boxers and went to the bathroom to put them on. He comes out in only his boxers and I couldn't help myself, I had to stare. He has a smirk.. Oh shit, he noticed me staring.   
"Like what you see?"  
"Since when you became a cocky asshat?"  
He laughed, and turned serious in two seconds.   
"You're gonna get punished for that."   
He quickly pushed me in the bed, he smirked and kissed me.   
Then the unexpected, he starts tickling me. I was laughing so much at this point I started to lose my oxygen.   
He eventually stopped because he felt like it was getting out of hand. I got up and went to the shower. I hot out a dry myself and put my pajamas on. I went to the bed and he was fast asleep. He looked absolutely beautiful. I lay beside him, trying not to wake him.   
While I lay half asleep next to him, he starts to shift. I look at him and he has a look of terror in his face. I start to worry because he starts twisting and shouting. I start to wake him up but he wouldn't he just kept shouting Ben's name. I slightly slap him and he wakes up startle.   
"Ryan?"  
"Yeah!? Yeah. God.."  
I hug him and he does the same. He caresses my face, looked at me in eyes and kissed my lips.   
\---  
Angelo got out of the hospital because Ricky came early so he could shower. He didn't go straight to his house, he went to Ben's house first. He knocked the door and someone came into view.   
"You fucking bitch. You're going to pay for this. I will END you personally. This isn't over ."  
With that he left the house. He was furious. How can someone do something like that to Ben? She was going to pay. Angelo went to his house and went straight to the shower. He started to plot. He wanted that bitch dead.  
\---  
"So at what time are you getting here?"  
"At two in the morning Dan, I want to surprise her."  
"Alright Dean. See you then Buddy."


End file.
